Tenn
what the fuck TENN KUJO IS A TWINK Personality Tenn Kujo (九条 天, Kujou Tenn), the people’s angel who thinks only of his fans. His sweet, innocent demeanor on stage and perfection in just about everything he does endears him to his fans, and Tenn’s existence itself was considered something of a “secret weapon” during TRIGGER’s formation and early days. Tenn was even called by fans and co-workers "Embodiment of Perfection". His offstage persona couldn’t be any more different; he’s cold, callous, and almost all of his words seem to have some kind of vitriol behind them. Tenn is almost emotionless off stage and does not care for his mental or physical health much at all, but every now and then he keeps up his fitness by going for runs or, obviously, dancing. He and Gaku Yaotome often butt heads because of differing opinions on what it means to be an idol on stage (Gaku prefers real honestly and being yourself, whereas Tenn does not care about his own health, he wants to please the fans even if he has to be fake and have them not worry.), but in the end, Tenn is considerate and respects his fellow members even when he disagrees with them and instead of fighting, would rather talk things out and come to an agreement. With regards to Riku Nanase, Tenn’s outward dismissal of his family ties belies the very real affection and worry he still holds for Riku, as well as the slight jealousy and sadness he feels at not being able to watch Riku grow up. Tenn has always been worried about Riku ever since he left, much of his emotionless cold off stage attitude comes from worrying about his brother so much, hence why he becomes much happier in the end when he is able to talk to Riku again with no hard feelings. Relationships Kindating several users including xyag users sonic, itaru, tomioka, fair, hashibira, tsukimishin, reigen, babel, bakugo, goatman, idk who else what the fuck Trivia * Tenn used to go for runs in the evening if work ended early, but recently he’s been going on walks in the morning instead, when it’s still dark out so that he can watch the sun rise as he works out. * If he had to compare himself to a type of food, it would be Suama. * His preferred girl type is someone who has a good understanding of the performing arts industry, otherwise, he thinks that they’d both be unhappy together. * His dream date is watching the parades and shows with his partner at an amusement park. * His ideal date spot would be at each other’s house or some other place where they could relax. * Tenn likes chewing on sugarcane * On his time off, he makes a week’s worth of meals and then freezes it. He also watches musicals and shows that he wants to see, and he goes to Bandnamcoland quite often. And although he refuses to admit it, he also goes to IDOLiSH7's live performances under a disguise. ** Bandnamcoland: the name of a fictional amusement park meant to resemble "Bandai Namco Online" * Tenn has kicked Ryunosuke out of the group chat numerous times before. * Tenn watches the shows Gaku and Ryunosuke appear on, as soon as they air. * His name, Tenn Nanase (七瀬 天, Nanase Tenn), has been removed from the Nanase family register and replaced with Tenn Kujo (九条 天, Kujou Tenn). Thus under the census, Tenn isn’t part of the Nanase family anymore. * Despite treating Riku coldly sometimes, Tenn does care for him and can't help but worry about his twin brother. * The twins have really similar preferences. ** Favorite Sweets: Donuts ** Favorite Foods: Omurice ** Favorite Animal: Cats ** Favorite Type of Music: J-Pop * When they were younger, Tenn made pancakes for Riku, and burned his fingers in the process. * As kids, Tenn made many snowmen and lined them up by Riku's window because Riku couldn’t go out to play in the snow. * When Tenn was younger, his father gave him a used digital camera to play with, and he took many pictures of Riku with it. ‘Til this day, he still has the digital copies of them. * Tenn mentioned that he was singing for Riku’s sake, after leaving the Nanase family and debuting as TRIGGER.8 * One of Tenn's memories about Valentine's Day was when some girls in his class gave him two boxes of chocolate, saying one was for Riku, who was in the hospital. * Before, when the Nanase family didn’t know that much about Riku’s illness, they tried as much as possible to keep chocolate away from him, since there were kids for whom chocolate could trigger an attack, too. So whenever Tenn received any, they would hide them, or take them from him, and that made Riku cry many times. Eventually, Riku gave up to the point that he didn’t even want to see chocolate anymore. * According to Iori, when Riku watches TRIGGER live DVDs, he will suspend it during Tenn's scenes alone, advance it a bit, and then repeat and watch it again. * Before Tsumugi became IDOLiSH7's manager and knowing Tenn personally, as a fan, she used to address him as "Tenn-kun" instead of the business formal way of "Kujo-san" she does now. * Tenn gave Tsumugi some Konpeitou for White Day. He says that the star-shaped candies reminded him of IDOLiSH7. ** Konpeitou: a Japanese sugar candy * Mitsuki managed to do the table cloth trick in one take for the Christmas (2015) drama. Tenn got so caught up in his enthusiasm that he high-fived Mitsuki after he did it. * Tenn has beaten Tamaki and Nagi in a cake/sweets eating contest at a dessert buffet. Category:Personality Category:Trivia Category:Relationships Category:Peepee Category:Characters